


Maria and Danny love story

by DMJE



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: How Danny and Maria finally got together.
Relationships: Maria Baez/Danny Reagan
Kudos: 2





	1. Linda leaving Danny and their two boys

Linda already had a suitcase packed

Linda and Danny started to fight

Linda what did I do now? Danny asked  
Your never home anymore Danny. Linda said  
Yeah well I'm a cop and I have a job to do. Danny said  
Yeah and you rather be with your partner than be at home with your family. Linda said  
Don't start that up again. What do you want me to do? Danny said  
I want you to care more about this family than about your partner. Linda said  
What is that supposed to mean? Danny asked   
It means you rather take care of your partner than your family. Linda said  
I do not. I put you guys first all the time. Danny said

Danny I'm done. Linda said  
What? Danny asked  
I want a divorce. I'm tried of coming second to the job and even to your partner. Linda said  
Seriously Linda. What about our two boys. Danny said  
Yes I'm serious. And the boys will be staying with you. Their yours to deal with. Linda said  
So your not just leaving me but our boys too. Danny said  
Yeah I am. Have your partner and family help you. Linda said  
Wow your really leaving. Danny said  
Yeah I am. I'll be sending the divorce papers to you and I'll grab the rest of my stuff when no one is here. Linda said  
What am I going to tell the boys why their mother no longer wants them? Danny asked  
Tell them whatever you want to tell them. Linda said  
She grabbed her suitcase and left the house.   
Danny fell to the bed and put his head in his hands.

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Maria.

M. Baez  
D. Hey Baez  
M. Hey Reagan what's wrong?  
D. Can you come to my place and I'll tell you  
M. Yeah I can  
D. Thank you  
M. Welcome  
They hang up

30 minutes later........  
Maria knocks on the front door and Danny answered it.

Hey Reagan. Maria said  
Hey Baez. Danny said  
What's going on Danny? Maria asked  
Linda and I got into a really big fight. She's fileing for divorce and signing her rights over for the boys. Danny said   
Oh my god. When? Maria said  
About an hour ago. Danny said  
Where are the boys? Maria asked  
At my dad's house. Danny said  
When do they come back home? Maria asked  
In the morning. Danny said

Okay. How are you doing? Maria said  
I don't know. Her leaving me I understand but her leaving the boys I don't get. Danny said  
I know. Maria said

How do I tell them their mother doesn't want them anymore? Danny asked  
I could come by and help you out with telling them in the morning. Maria said  
I would appreciate it. Danny said  
Okay. What time do you want me to come by. Maria asked   
Around 2pm. Danny said  
Okay I'll be here. And Dsnby everything will be okay. I promise. Maria said  
Thanks Maria. Danny said  
No problem. Maria said  
She left and headed home 

Next afternoon......  
Boys coming into the house  
Hey dad. Jack said  
Hey daddy. Sean said  
Hey boys. Danny said   
He hugged them and kissed the top of their heads.  
They ran upstairs to play 

2pm   
Knock on the door Danny answered it 

Hey Maria. Danny said  
Hey Danny. Maria said  
They home yet? Maria asked   
Yeah they are. Danny said 

Hey boys come down here. Danny yelled   
They came down stairs and they saw Maria and hugged her.   
Hi detective Baez. Both said  
Hi boys. Maria said

Have a seat boys. Danny said  
What's wrong dad? Jack asked  
Guys this is gonna be hard on you. To find out. Danny said  
Okay. What? Sean said  
Mom and I are getting a divorce. Danny said  
Okay but are we still going to be able to see her? Jack asked  
No you guys will not because she is signing her rights over to me to just be your parent. Danny said  
Why doesn't she want us? Sean asked  
I don't know. Danny said

Both boys started to cry.   
So both Danny and Maria comforted them. They ended up crying themselves to sleep.

So Maria and Danny carried them both up to their rooms and then they went back down to the living room.

You know I really want to find your soon to be ex-wife and ask her what the hell she was thinking. Maria growled   
Why? Danny asked  
Because Danny your ive of the most gentle, kindest, living man I know. Those don't come around very often. And she just gave up the most sweetest loving boys. Maria said  
Thanks Maria. I appreciate you saying that to me. Danny said  
You know if you or those boys need anything I'm phone call or a text away. Maria said  
I know. I appreciate it. And so will those boys also. Danny said  
Do you need anything before I head home? Maria asked  
No. But if I or the boys do I'll call you. Danny said  
Okay. Maria said  
Maria left and headed home 

Maria got into her car and drove home.  
What the hell is Linda thinking. She just gave up the most greatest man she'll ever have and the most sweetest little boys on earth.   
Maria thought of how stupid Linda was. 

Danny's house  
2 hours later ......

The boys woke up and headed down to their dad.  
Hey dad. Both boys said  
Hi boys. Danny said  
Why did mom leave us? Sean asked  
I don't know. Danny said   
Did she love us? Jack asked   
I'm sure she loved you guys. Danny said  
Not really if she just left us. Sean said  
I know. But we will be okay. Danny said  
Yeah we will be. Both said  
All three hugged

Sunday Dinner.......  
The boys were quite not talking to anyone, and Danny wasn't wearing his wedding ring. 

Hey Danny what's going on? Erin asked  
I'm a single dad now. Danny said  
What? Everyone said  
Linda left us. Were getting a divorce and she signed her rights over on the boys.

Boys your excuses go play. Danny said  
The boys got up and left to got play.

When did all of this happen? And how are the boys handling it? Frank asked   
Last Tuesday. And they are taking it really rough. Danny said  
She give you a reason? Erin asked  
She thinks I care more about my partner and the job more than about her. And the boys are to much to handle. Danny said  
What a bitch. Erin said  
She is the love of your life how can she think you would do anything to harm your guys marriage. Jamie said  
Maybe she's right I care more about the job. Danny said  
No you don't. Erin said 

How are the boys? Henry asked  
Taking it pretty hard not understanding why their mom left them. Their calling Baez alot to talk to her. Danny said  
That's good. Frank said

You were all here for you if you need anything. Jamie said  
I know guys. I'm gonna take the boys home. Danny said  
Okay. Everyone said  
Danny grabbed the boys and they headed home. 

The rest of the family continued to talk 

Do you think they will be okay? Jamie asked   
In time they will be. Frank said  
I can't believe that she left. Erin said  
I can't either. Henry said  
I'm glad they have Baez though to help them through this. Jamie said  
I think we all are glad she is their to help them. Frank said  
You think anything will come about it between the two of them? Henry asked  
Yeah I do. And it dies I will in courage it. Frank said  
I think we all will. Jamie said  
Nothing is going to happen for awhile u say in a year or so. Erin said   
They all agreed on that

Next day......  
Monday August 27, 2012  
Knock on the front door and Danny answered it   
Detective Daniel Francis Reagan. Lily said  
Yes. Danny said  
You've been served. Lily said  
Handing the envelope to him and left

He opened the envelope and took the papers out and signed them. Placing f them back into the envelope and closing it.   
He was getting a divorce and he wasn't so broken up about it. 

He put on his shoes and got into his car and drove to his lawyer office to drop the papers back off to be put into the system. He then went to work.

Walking into the 5-4  
Hey partner. Danny said  
Hey Reagan. Maria said  
The papers came today and I signed them. Danny said  
What are you doing here Danny? Maria asked  
Didn't want to be at home anymore. Danny said  
All we have is paperwork. Maria said   
I'll take that over a quite house. Danny said  
How are the boys? Maria asked  
Their doing okay. Danny said  
How about you how are you doing? Maria asked  
I'm doing okay. Danny said  
That's good. Maria said

6 months later......  
Danny's lawyer called him to tell him he was a divorced man raising 2 boys.


	2. Maria getting hurt and Danny's reaction

1 year later.......

Danny and Maria were out solving a case when their suspect started to open fire on them. Both of them pulled their weapons and started firing. The suspect shot Baez and she fell to the ground, and Danny shot and killed the suspect. 

Danny went over to his partner and kneeled down by her to check her she was shot in the upper right side of her chest.

10-13 officer down. This detective Reagan detective Baez is down roll a bus to this location and CSU also. Danny said 

Your going to be okay. Danny said   
Maria grabbed his hand   
Maria's eyes started to close  
No Maria stay awake for me. Danny said  
Danny I lo.... Maria started to say but she lost consciousness   
No Maria wake up. Danny said

The bus and everyone else showed up. The EMS crew loaded her up and took her to St. Victor's. Danny followed close behind them. After arriving at the hospital Danny tried following but nurses had to hold him back. 

30 minutes later still no news everyone showed up even Frank.

Danny. Frank said  
Yeah dad. Danny said  
How are you doing? Frank said  
I don't know dad. Danny said  
Danny what aren't you saying. Erin said  
She started to say something. Danny said  
What? Jamie asked  
I think she tried telling me she loved me. Danny said  
Probably did. Henry said  
I don't know what I'm going to so if i lose her. Danny said  
Your not going to son. Frank said  
I hope your right dad. Danny said

Danny looked up to see his boys running to him.

Dad please tell us it's not true about what happened to Maria? Sean asked  
It's true boys. Danny said  
Where is she? Jack asked  
She's in surgery right now. Danny said  
She's going to be okay right. Sean asked  
I hope so. Danny said  
They cried because the woman they secretly consider a mom is fighting for her life.

How did you get here? Danny asked  
Sid brought us on grandpa's orders. Jack said  
Okay. Danny said

1 hour later......

Detective Maria Baez Family. Dr. Luke said  
Yes. Danny said  
She will make a full recovery. Dr. Luke said  
Can we see her? Danny asked  
Yeah you can room 213. Dr. Luke said  
Danny and the boys went to Maria's room 

You think this was the push he needed to finally tell her how he feels about her? Erin asked  
Yeah I do. Henry said  
How do you think the boys will take it if they got together? Jamie asked  
Good. You saw how they reacted to her being hurt. Frank said  
Yeah like she was their mom. Erin said  
She has been for the last year. Henry said  
Yeah now it might actually become offical. Erin said  
I think we all do. Frank said 

In Maria's hospital room...  
Guys remember to be quite she might be asleep still. Danny said  
Okay. Both boys said  
They go into the room

Boys started to cry  
Hi maria. Both said  
Guys I'm fine I promise. Maria said   
That was scary try not to do that again. Both said  
Come here. Maria said  
They both walked over and gently hugged her. Danny was watching how his partner calmed his boys down and fell a little bit more in love with her.

Hey Maria. Danny said  
Hey Danny. Maria said  
You forgot to duck. Danny said  
Yeah I did. You get him? Maria said  
Yeah right after you went down. Danny said  
Good. Maria said  
I'll be right back boys let's go back to the rest of the family. Danny said   
All three leave the room and went back to the waiting room

How is she doing? Frank asked  
She is doing good. She's awake and talking. Danny said  
That's good. Erin said  
You guys mind watching them for me? Danny asked   
No go. Jamie said  
Thanks. Danny said  
Walking back to Maria's room

You think he's going to tell her? Jack said  
I hope so? Sean said  
Tell her what? Frank asked  
That he loves her already. Jack said   
How do you know about that? Henry asked   
We've been around both of them for a year now and it would be cool to have a mom again. Sean said  
You guys don't mind Maria? Jamie said  
Nope we love her. Sean said   
Almost thought we would have to lock them in a room together to get them together for them to admit their feeling for each other. Jack said  
Everyone laughed 

Maria's room  
Danny walked back into her room

Hey you. Danny said  
Hi. Maria said  
What were trying to tell me earlier? Danny asked  
I was trying to tell you I'm in love with you Danny. Maria said  
Well that's good because im in love with you too. Danny said  
So what do we do now? Maria asked   
Now we get you better so I can take you out on a date. Danny said  
Well I would love to. Maria said   
Good. Danny said

How do you think the boys will handle this. Maria asked   
From what I heard walking away from the waiting room they almost locked us together for us to admit our feeling to each other so I say pretty well. Danny said  
Wow. Maria said and they both laughed 

I love you Danny Reagan. Maria said   
I love you too Maria Baez. Danny said  
They kissed   
Go get the boys. Maria said   
Why? Danny asked  
Why do you think. Maria said   
Oh okay. Danny said and he went to get the boys

Waiting room  
Danny entered 

Boys come with me. Danny said   
All three headed back to Maria's room 

Maria's room  
Hey maria. Both boys said  
Hey guys. Maria said  
So we need to tell you guys something. Danny said  
Okay. Both said  
So we finally admitted we had feeling for each other and when she is better I'm taking her out on a date. Danny said  
Yay. Both boys said and started jumping up and down 

A 6 weeks later   
Maria was staying with the Reagan men but in the guest room.

Hey Maria how are you feeling? Danny asked  
I'm doing great. Maria said  
That's good. How about we go on that date then? Danny asked  
Sounds great but what about the boys? Maria said  
Their at my dads. Danny said   
Okay. Maria said  
Any special place? Danny asked  
Surprise me. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said  
I need to go my place to get ready. Maria said   
Okay I'll drop you off. Danng said

At maria place  
What time do I need to be ready by? Maria asked  
6:30pm. Danny said  
Okay. Maria said  
Danny then headed home to make reservations and to get ready

Around 6pm Danny knocked on her door   
She opened the door

You look beautiful Maria. Danny said  
You look very handsome Danny. Maria said  
You ready to go? Danny asked  
Yeah let's go. Maria said

They head to Brooklyn

He pulled into the River Cafe parking lot 

Seriously Danny I've always wanted to try here. Maria said  
I remember you saying that. Danny said

They walked in 

Reservation for 2 under Reagan. Danny said  
They are dinner and then went on a romantic walk.

Who knew Danny Reagan was a romantic man. Maria said  
Yeah who knew. Danny said  
Theh both laughed 

Thanks for tonight Danny I had a blast. Maria said  
I'm glad you had i a blast so did i. Danny said  
I love you. Maria said   
I love you too. Danng said  
They kissed


	3. Becoming a family

6 months of dating.....

Hey boys come here. Danny said   
Yeah. Both said  
How would you feel if Maria moved in and we find a new house? Danny asked   
That would be amazing. Jack said   
That would be cool. Sean said  
Okay I'll ask her then. Danny said  
Okay. Both said

Danny and Maria talk  
Hey Maria. Danny said   
Hey Danny. Maria said  
The boys and I were wondering if you would like to move in with us and we find our own place together. Danny asked  
I would love to move in with you guys. Maria said  
Great. Danny said

How many bedrooms though? Maria asked   
I was thinking 6. Danny said  
Why six? Maria asked  
Because who knows what the future holds for us. Danny said  
Do you want more kids? Maria asked   
I've always wanted more Linda didn't. Danny said   
Okay. I wouldn't mind on having more kids. Maria said   
Good we will start looking for a place. Danny said   
Yeah. Maria said  
They kissed 

Looking for a house   
What about this one Danny. Maria said  
6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, big kitchen, a backyard with a pool for 350,000. Danny said   
It's really nice. And a good price. Maria said  
Yeah let's go look at it. Danny said

After looking at it...  
I love it. Maria said  
So do I. Danny said  
It's close to your dad too. Maria said  
Yeah it is. Danny said  
They go and put an offer on the house and they get it too.

Maria, Danny, Jack, and Sean all moved into their new house.  
After they unpacked and put everything away Jack and Sean went to swim in the pool. 

Danny grabbed Maria by the waist and pulled her into his chest.   
They look happy. Maria said  
Yeah they do. Are you happy? Danny said   
Yeah I am. Are you? Maria said  
Yeah I am too. I got my family.   
I love you Danny. Maria said   
I love you too Maria. Danny said

Hey mom, dad come outside. Jack yelled   
Danny felt Maria freeze.  
You okay? Danny asked   
He just called me mom. Maria said  
You have been for the past year and a half. Danny said   
I know it's just weird hearing him say that. Maria said   
I know. Let's go see what they want. Danny said  
Okay. Maria said   
They go outside

Hey you two. Maria said  
Hey mom. Sean said 

Danny knew if both of his sons were calling her mom it was time to make it offical. He needed to talk to his boys. 

The four of them swam in the pool for awhile just being a family.

Maria got out and changed and went grocery shopping for stuff for dinner. 

Hey boys can we talk. Danny asked  
Yeah sure. Both said  
Hiw would you feel about me asking Maria to marry me? Danny asked  
That's amazing dad. Both said  
I'll get the ring then and ask her. Danny said  
Hey dad if your gonna marry Maria cam she adopt us to so we can be her kids also? Jack asked  
Sean is that what you want also? Danny asked  
Yeah I do. Sean said  
Okay. Can I ask you guys why? Danny said  
Because it's nice to have a mom to care about us again. Jack said  
Okay. I'll get the paperwork going, so when I ask her to marry me you guys can ask her to adopt you guys. Danny said  
Okay. Thanks dad. Both boys said  
I'm glad you guys are happy. Danny said  
We are happy for you too dad. Sean said  
I love you two. Danny said  
We love you too dad. Both say  
Go back swimming so Maria doesn't ask what we are up to. Danny said  
Okay. Both said running back to the pool.

10 minutes later maria comes back outside.

2 days later........  
Hey Ryan. Danny said  
Hey Danny. Ryan said  
I need to draw up two adoption forms. Danny said   
What? Ryan asked  
I'm asking Maria to marry me and the boys want her to adopt them so she can be their mom legally. Danny said  
Okay we can do that. Ryan said  
Thank you. Danny said  
That will be 800 dollars. Ryan said  
Danny paid for it  
You will have the paperwork by the end of the week. Ryan said  
Okay thanks. Danny said   
Danny left the lawyer office

Danny went to the jewelry store to buy Maria her engagement ring.   
He paid 1400 dollars for the ring. After he bought it and put the ring in his pocket he headed home.

1 week later at the lawyer office  
Hey Danny. Ryan said  
Hey Ryan. Danny said  
Here you go and good luck. Ryan said  
Thanks. Danny said  
And he left the lawyer office   
Danny went to talk to the boys 

Arriving home he walked upstairs to his boys.  
Hey boys come here. Danny said  
Okay. Both said walking to their dad  
I got the paperwork for the adoption and the ring. Danny said   
Cool when are you going to ask her to marry you? Jack asked   
Tonight. Danny said  
How though? Sean asked  
I was thinking dinner at home and before dessert we all get down on one knee each holding what were asking her. Danny said   
That would be awesome. Both boys said  
Okay I'm holding the ring each of you are holding adoption papers. Danny said  
Okay what are we wearing? Sean asked  
Navy blue. Danny said   
Okay, how are you going to get her to dress up? Jack asked   
Tell her I'm taking her out. But I'm really not. Danny said   
That will work. Jack said

Thursday morning.....  
Hey Maria I need you to wear a Navy blue dress tonight. Danny said  
Why? Maria asked  
It's a surprise. Danny said   
Okay. Maria said  
Thank you. Danny said

Thursday night.........  
You boys ready? Danny asked  
Yeah. Both boys said  
Go into the dining room and wait. Danny said   
Okay. Both boys said and walked away

Maria came down the stairs   
You look amazing Maria. Danny said  
You look handsome. Maria said  
Ready to go? Danny asked  
Yeah but where? Maria asked  
Follow me. Danny said  
Maria followed Danny into the dining room.

She saw Jack and Sean dressed up too.  
What's going on? Maria asked  
We made dinner. All three said  
Okay. Maria said  
They all sat down and ate dinner. 

After eatting   
All of them went into the living room

Jack and Sean went upstairs to get the papers. They came back down and back over by their parents.

Danny, Jack, and Sean got down on one knee.  
Maria Baez you started out being my partner on the job, but then you slowly became more to me. You have helped me out with the boys. You are the love of my life, and I want to spend it with you. So will you do me the honor and marry me? Danny asked  
Yes Danny I will. Maria said  
He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
Maria tou have been our mother for the past year and a half will you do us the honor and making it legally real? Jack asked   
So will you adopt us? Both boys said  
Yes boys I will. Maria said  
Everyone hugged each other

Sunday dinner..........  
Family we will like to inform you that Maria will become a Reagan in the near future. Danny said  
And she will be adopting us boys. Both boys said  
Congratulations. Everyone said


	4. The new beginning

Danny and Maria wedding day  
Danny and Maria wedding day  
6 months of dating

Hey boys come here. Danny said   
Yeah. Both said  
How would you feel if Maria moved in and we find a new house? Danny asked   
That would be amazing. Jack said   
That would be cool. Sean said  
Okay I'll ask her then. Danny said  
Okay. Both said

Danny and Maria talk  
Hey Maria. Danny said   
Hey Danny. Maria said  
The boys and I were wondering if you would like to move in with us and we find our own place together. Danny asked  
I would love to move in with you guys. Maria said  
Great. Danny said

How many bedrooms though? Maria asked   
I was thinking 6. Danny said  
Why six? Maria asked  
Because who knows what the future holds for us. Danny said  
Do you want more kids? Maria asked   
I've always wanted more Linda didn't. Danny said   
Okay. I wouldn't mind on having more kids. Maria said   
Good we   
Wedding ceremony   
Frank walked Maria down the aisle 

Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness these two become husband and wife. Minister said  
These two have written their own vows. Minister said

Danny's vows: Maria you have been my rock through everything, you are my partner on and off the job. You are the mother of my kids. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. 

Maria's vows: Danny your my partner on and off the job. You have shown me what a family is. I now have two wonderful sons now. I also can't wait to see what the future holds for us. 

They slipped each other rings on   
You may kiss the bride and I pronounce you man and wife. Minister said  
Danny kissed Maria 

Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Daniel and Maria Reagan. Minister said

Two months after the wedding 

Maria threw up  
Maria you diung okay? Danny asked  
No. I think I have the flu. Maria said  
Why don't you stay home. Danny said  
Okay. Maria said   
Danny kissed her forehead and headed to work 

Maria had an idea that she was pregnant. So she took a test and it was positive. She went to the doctor to confirm it was true before she told Danny.

At the doctor......  
After doing test Maria was now waiting on the results.  
Maria was in the room waiting for the doctor to come in and tell if she was really pregnant.

Dr. Tanner came into the room  
Congrats Mrs. Reagan your pregnant. Dr. Tanner said  
Let's see how far along you are. Dr. Tanner said 

Maria played down and lifted her shirt up and Dr. Tanner did the ultrasound.

Looks like your four months along with twins. Would you like to know gender? Dr. Tanner said  
Yes please. Maria said  
Two girls. Dr. Tanner said  
I'll see you in a month. Dr. Tanner said   
Maria left and headed to the store to buy gift for everyone to tell them about the girls.

Telling Danny about the two additions to the family.

Danny getting off and coming home

Hey maria how are you feeling? Danny asked   
I'm doing great I know what made me sick. Maria said  
What? Danny asked   
Open the bag and find out. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said  
He opened the bag and saw the onesies and he saw a note

Dear Daddy,  
We can't wait to meet you.   
Love your daughters

Are you serious? Danny asked  
Yeah I am. Maria said  
How far along? Danny asked  
4 months. Maria said  
Wow. Danny said  
Are you happy? Maria asked  
I am very happy. Danny said

Telling the boys

Boys come down here. Danny yelled  
Boys came down  
Open the bags boys. Maria said  
They open the bags and they read the shirts.  
Are you guys serious? Both boys said  
Yeah we are. Danny said  
What are you having? Sean said  
Twins two girls. Maria said  
Wow two sisters. Jack said  
When are you dye? Sean asked   
Due July 3, 2014. Maria said  
Can't wait. Both said  
We can't either. Danny said

Telling the rest of the Reagan Family 

Hey guys we have something for each of you to open. Danny said  
They handed out all the bags  
Everyone opened their bags   
Erin gasped first: don't drop me my aunts a lawyer  
Jamie gasped second: future police officer I will protect and serve just like my uncle   
Frank gasped third: watch out boys my grandpa is a police officer   
Henry gasped fourth: my great grandpa loves me  
Nicky: Cuz: like a sister only cooler

Are you serious. Erin said  
Yeah. Maria said   
How far along are you? Nicky said  
4 months along due July 3, 2014. Maria said  
Are you having 2 girls. Maria said  
Twins. Jamie said  
Yep. Maria said  
Congrats. Everyone said

July 3, 2014

Maria went into labor around 4 am   
Danny. Maria said  
Yes. Danny said  
Wake up. Maria said  
You okay. Danny asked  
No my water broke. Maria said  
Okay. Let's head to the hospital. Danny said  
Get the boys. Maria said   
I will. Danny said

Danny woke the boys   
They all loaded up and headed to the hospital. Danny got Maria checked in and into her room. 

Danny sent a group message to the family.  
Telling them it was baby day.

The boys stayed in the waiting room they didn't want to see their mom in pain. 

9 hours later both babies were born  
Addison Mary Reagan born at 11:05am weighing 8lbs 9oz 12 inches long

Abigail Josephine Reagan born at 11:25am weighing 7lbs 6oz 10 inches long 

Another group text   
Babies are here and both mom and babies are doing great

Danny went to get the boys so they could meet their new sisters.  
Boys come meet your new sisters. Danny said  
Boys followed their dad

Guys meet addison Mary Reagan and Abigail Josephine Reagan. Maria said  
Ypu guys named them after grandma and uncle Joe. Jack said  
Yeah we did. Danny said   
Pretty names for pretty girls. Sean said

Family showed up to meet the babies  
Guys meet Addison Mary Reagan (Nick name Addie) and Abigail Josephine Reagan (Nick name Abby)  
Congrats. Everyone said 

5 years later....

Jack is 17 years old and Sean is 15 years old

Jack and Sean took their sister to the park (Linda is there too) 

Jack come push me. Addie asked  
Okay. Jack goes over to his sister and pushes her on the swing   
Sean was playing with Abby 

Linda walked up to them   
Sean. Linda said  
Who are you? Sean asked   
I'm your mom. Linda said  
No your not my mom's at work. Sean said

Jack saw Sean talking to a woman so he grabbed Addie and they walked over to Sean and Abby.   
Hey little brother you okay? Jack asked  
No this woman here says she's our mom. Sean said  
No she's not she stopped being our mom the day she divorced dad and left us. Jack growled   
I had to do what was best for me. Linda said  
So leaving your kids was what was best for you. Sean growled

Yeah I was. Linda said  
Well I'm sorry but were no longer your kids haven't been since the day you signed your right over and when dad's jew wife adopted us 5 years ago. Sean growled   
Addie pulled on her big brother pant leg  
Jack knelt down to his baby sister  
Who is she? Addie asked  
She used to be money and Sean's mom, but not anymore since mom adopted us. Jack said  
Oh okay. Addie said

So your dad got remarried? Linda asked  
Yeah and we love her plus we got these two as sisters. Jack said  
Who did he marry? Linda asked  
His work partner. Sean said  
I knew he had feeling for her. Linda said  
Dad never went to Maria until you left us. Jack growled   
He moved on rather quick. Linda said  
He moved on with his life. You have no right to judge our dad or our mom. You left Maria was there for us. Sean growled 

I wouldn't have left if your dad put me first. Linda said   
You knew when you married him being a cop was important to him working long hours was going to be a must. He will always put being a cop first because that means he's protecting this city from bad guys. Jack growled

Do you guys hate me? Linda said   
Yes we do because you made us think when you left that we did something wrong. Sean growled   
That was never my attention to do that to you. Linda said  
Well you did. Sean said  
I want to be in your guys life. Linda said  
Ypu lost that right 6 years ago when you abounded us. Jack growled 

We don't ever want to see you again. Forget we were ever yours in the first place. We have a mom that actually cares about us and she is never gonna leave us. Sean growled   
You come anywhere near me, my brother, or the rest of my family I won't hesitate to put a restraining order out on you. Jack growled   
okay if that's what you wish that. Linda said and she walked away

You know we're gonna have to tell mom and dad you know. Sean said  
Yeah I know. Jack said   
They buckled their sisters in their seats and headed to the 5-4 prescient.

Arriving at the 5-4  
They get out grabbed their sisters hands and they walk in 

At the front desk  
Liam are our parents hear? Jack asked  
Yeah their at their desks. Laim said  
Thanks. Sean said

They walked over to their parents Danny and Maria looked up and saw their 4 children walking over to them.  
Sean and Jack looked down right pissed off and Abby and Addie looked upset because their brothers were. Danny and Maria looked at each other and knew something had to have happen. 

What are you guys doing here. I thought you guys were going to the park. Maria said  
We did but we need to talk. Sean said  
What about? Danny asked  
Linda showed up at the park and talked to us. Jack growled  
What? Danny said

We told her to leave us alone. She then asked us about you and how it came to be about mom and the girls. We told her that she ever bothers us again we will put a restraining order on her. We want nothing to do with her she left us. We have a mom that care and two little sisters. Jack said 

Wow. She comes around after 6 years to get you guys back. Maria said  
She has no right to us she lost those right 6 years ago. She should have thought what she was doing through some more if she wanted to keep us. Sean said  
Danny and Maria hugged their kids.  
It's all going to be okay. Danny said  
We know. Both boys said  
After the first run in with Linda no one ever saw her again.


End file.
